Liam's Random Battle Of Users
Season 1: Users: *Space *Trey *Mana *O *Sunny *Mika *CK *Gideon *Reddy *Bruno *Jax *Fire *Toad *Epic *Mr. E Episode 1: Everyone arrives and the first challenge was the Team Captain challenge which CK and Space won. They chose their teams. CK chose, Fire, Reddy, Bruno, Gideon, and Jax. Space chose, Trey, Mr E, Mana, O, and Sunny. CK named the team The Glorious G.oddesses while Space named his team The Space Squad. After the team picking Space made a alliance with Mana and Sunny. Meanwhile Bruno made a secret alliance with Jax to try and take each other to the final 2. The immunity challenge was to fill buckets with water and pass them down the team chain and fill the canister as fast as they could. But the bucket was full of holes which made the challenge harder. Space's team were really slow with the challenge and eventually lost the challenge. Which sent "The Space Squad" to elimination. At the elimination ceremony everyone was gunning for Space since he was being bossy and didnt have much guidence when it came to the challenge. But Space somehow convinced his team to sway against Trey because of his lack of contibution. "I vote off Trey, DO STUFF NEXT TIME MAN!" "Trey, Weakest Link." "Bossy Bot Space. Go like, die" "Trying to persuade others without reason. My vote goes to Space" "Invisible Trey. Sorry man" "Like. LOL. I. LIKE. VOTE. TREY." 4-2 vote against Trey. Sorry dude. Episode 2: Everyone woke up and headed for something to eat. While everyone was eating Bruno searched around for the hidden immunity idol. While Bruno was searching CK was also searching around until they bumped heads. They both ran away from each other instantly and joined everyone else for food. At the immunity challenge, Space was being commander again but was more laidback and came up with a plan to try and win. The challenge was to find icons with your Team logo on. The Glorious G.oddesses found 7 icons while The Space Squad found 9. However, CK ran back to his team with 3 more logo's winning the challenge. Next episode 3 new people were joining. At the 2nd elimination for Space Squad, Space convinced his team to vote off O since he is invisible. "Ohio. He is like never here." "O. nuff said" "Space's nice guy routine doesnt work on me." "Space. He is so bossy. And his plans are crap." "Bye O. LOL. K. BYE." With a 3-2 vote. O is eliminated. Episode 3: Everyone woke up and head for breakfast again. Liam announces to the users that 3 more are joining. But they are hid around the place, The challenge was to find the users and the team who gets more gets immunity and the players they found. CK and his G.oddesses look around and Bruno finds the idol while trying to search for the user! After an hour CK and his G.oddesses find 2 users, Toad and Epic. While Space only found Mika. The Space Squad was going to elimination again. But Mika got immunity for just debuting. At elimination, everyone just voted in unison. Everyone voted off Mr.E. BUT, This was a reward challenge. So Mr.E swapped over to The Glorious G.oddesses leaving Space's team with only 4 members. Episode 4: Everyone woke up and headed for breakfast once again. Then It was the immunity challenge which was to eat as many watermelons whole as you can. The team who eat the most whole watermelons won immunity. The Space Squad ate 88 watermelons, while the G.oddesses ate 69 watermelons. Space's Squad finally won immunity. Jax convinced Toad, Bruno and CK to vote with him at elimination. They wanted Gideon out. At the G.oddesses elimination, CK, Jax, Toad and Bruno targeted Gideon as planned. But the rest of the latter wanted CK out. they voted. "CK is the worst team captain I have ever had. Bye." "I maybe new to the team. But you have proven you worthlessness. I vote CK" "Gideon, You may be smart but none of those challenges have appeared yet. I don't know if any will. See ya" "Sorry Gid" "CK" "Gideon" "Bye CK, Trophy for the losing Team Captain" "Gideon. No talent. No Million." With a 4-4 vote, We need a tiebreaker. The tiebreaker was whoever could sing the best won. CK sang I will Always Love You by Celine Dion, While Gideon sang Single Ladies by Beyonce America! You decide, Gideon or CK to stay in the competition? Gideon. He like it, he put a ring on it XD CK, Since I will always love him :3 Episode 5: This morning, Gideon went out to find the immunity idol to try and make himself safe in the game. Meanwhile, CK tried to convince his team to find the idol and use it on him. No one wanted to. At the elimination, America voted on who they wanted to stay in the competition. With a 3-1 vote, Gideon was saved. Making CK eliminated. The immunity challenge was to capture the flag from the other team. Space went together with Mana and Sunny leaving Mika alone in the forest. Since the g.oddesses needed a new team leader Bruno stepped up and took the role. Bruno's team used the tactic of just running into their fort and knocking down anything thats in their way. Reddy, Fire, Toad and Epic all ran into trees while Bruno, Jax, Mr.E and Gideon were in the fort. Before they could get the flag, Space had already made it to the other teams fort and grabbed the flag. Space Squad Immunity! At the G.oddesses elimination, Everyone voted, No one was really targeted. "I vote off Gideon. I think is the weakest. sorry" "Soz Gid. Wish me luck!" "I vote off Jax. He hasnt had much impact on the team." "I vote off Epic. Newbies are so not winning MY show." "Toadstool is leaving. Sorry!" "Mystery is Hystery, sorry" "Fire can go die in a firey fire. Bye" With a 2-1-1-1-1-1. Gideon is eliminated. Episode 6: This morning, Mr E made an alliance with Reddy and Fire. Then everyone headed for breakfast. While in the mess hall, Jax asked Mr E if he could join too. Mr E said no. At the mess hall, Liam announced about a new twist. The team were being re-chosen! Space and Bruno chose the new teams. "Fire" "Reddy" "Toad" "Epic" "Mr E" "Mana" "Jax" "Sunny" "Mika" The new teams. Space Squad = Space, Fire, Toad, Mr E, Jax, Mika Glorious G.oddesses = Bruno, Reddy, Epic, Mana, Sunny. At the immunity challenge, The challenge was a basketball competition. Bruno scored 3 baskets while Jax and Fire scored 2 for their team. The G.oddesses win. At the Space Squads elimination, Everyone was targeting Fire and Jax for not focusing on the challenge and only scoring 2 baskets "Fire can go die in a firey fire. Bye" "I vote Jax." "Jax, See ya" "Toad did nothing. Bye dead weight" "Jax, Your time has come" "Jax. Someone has to leave. Gotta be you. KTHX. BAI. With a 4-1-1 vote, Jax, You are eliminated. Episode 7: Episode 8: Elimination Table:=